Marram
This character belongs to Element. Not yours. No touching. Marram is a character for the group AU contest. She is a part of the Pyrosymphata AU. Massive WIP. OG code from the free formats in the Helio wiki, by Eclipse __NOEDITSECTION__ }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background:rgba(255,255,255,0.7); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Element |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Organisation |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Flowers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Antique Brass |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Striated pardalote |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Strange Magic ~Electric Light Orchestra |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | ENFP (The Campaigner) |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background:rgba(255,255,255,0.7); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 21 human years |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | Pansexual |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | A campaigner for NightWing rights, and a healer |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | MudWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To release the NightWing tribe from oppression |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Pyrosymphata |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Milkweed (Father), Buttonbush (Sister), Bromeliad (Mother) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | type here |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Reading, organisation, fresh herbs |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | The Lords and Ladies Of Pyrosymphata and the rest of sTo0pID Monarch. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | MudWong abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | A regally long spear, several throwing knives, and a war hammer, all stashed in a cupboard decorated with a pink, patterned sign stuck permanently on the door reading ‘GO AWAY IDIOTS’ |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | Not interested in anyone currently |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | “Ugh. Of course you’re going to be here. Would you be kind enough to quit coming here, because it’s super annoying.” |} |} A P P E A R A N C E Marram is a predominately light brass colour. Her snout and spine scales are a milk chocolate colour, and her underbelly and wing membranes are a grey-brown colour. Her eyes are a burnt sienna, and her horns and spines are a near white beige. She has a much thinner build than most MudWings, is fairly short, and has slightly chubby legs. Her wings a different story though, and are a lot larger than most other MudWings. Despite her thin frame she is actually quite strong. You will often find her wearing a light pink apron, tied around the front, or a cute periwinkle cardigan. Despite this, she will always wears a silver, zirconium encrusted teardrop brooch, sometimes attatching it to piece of string around her neck. Marram’s left wing is damaged, with a large tear going right through the middle of the membrane, rendering her unable to fly. P E R S O N A L I T Y Marram is a kind and caring dragon, with amazing organisation skills. She is confident and proud, and constantly defies those in power when things aren’t right. She isn’t one to trifle with, as she can quickly overpower you. She is a caring friend, and a harsh enemy. H I S T O R Y A B I L I T I E S & W E A K N E S S E S T R I V I A insert text here G A L L E R Y insert text here Marram.png Marram-a.png|By InterGalacticFly! She looks so good! Marram_trad_art.jpeg|Trad art by me Chibi_Marram_.png|By Avalon!!!! Really cute! Marram_Palette.png|Her colour palette Category:Content (QE1) Category:Work In Progress Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+